familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Virginia, Illinois
| government = | government_location = | government_region = | government_state = | government_elevation_imperial = | government_lat_d = | government_lat_m = | government_lat_s = | government_lat_NS = | government_long_d = | government_long_m = | government_long_s = | government_long_EW = | mayor = Steve Sudbrink | mayor_note = | leader = | leader_type = Mayor | timezone = CST | utc_offset = -6 | timezone_DST = CDT | utc_offset_DST = -5 | postal_code = 62691 | area_code = 217 452 | code = | whs_name = | whs_year = | whs_number = | whs_region = | whs_criteria = | iucn_category = | map = Illinois Locator Map.PNG | map_caption = Location of Virginia within Illinois | map_background = | map_locator = Illinois | commons = Virginia, Illinois | statistics = | website = http://www.casscomm.com/~cityofva/ | footnotes = }} Virginia is a city in Cass County, Illinois, United States. The population was 1,611 at the 2010 census. It is the county seat of Cass County. Geography Virginia is located at (39.949022, -90.211793). According to the 2010 census, the city has a total area of , of which (or 95.93%) is land and (or 4.88%) is water. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 1,728 people, 724 households, and 453 families residing in the city. The population density was 1,593.2 people per square mile (617.8/km²). There were 794 housing units at an average density of 732.0 per square mile (283.9/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 98.84% White, 0.12% African American, 0.17% Native American, 0.23% Asian, 0.12% from other races, and 0.52% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 0.87% of the population. There were 724 households out of which 29.0% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 49.7% were married couples living together, 9.7% had a female householder with no husband present, and 37.4% were non-families. 32.0% of all households were made up of individuals and 16.9% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.31 and the average family size was 2.95. In the city the population was spread out with 23.7% under the age of 18, 7.6% from 18 to 24, 24.4% from 25 to 44, 22.3% from 45 to 64, and 21.9% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 41 years. For every 100 females there were 87.6 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 79.6 males. The median income for a household in the city was $35,741, and the median income for a family was $41,292. Males had a median income of $30,688 versus $22,639 for females. The per capita income for the city was $17,979. About 6.6% of families and 7.7% of the population were below the poverty line, including 7.3% of those under age 18 and 8.9% of those age 65 or over. School Virginia, Illinois has one school: a K-12 facility run by Virginia Community Unit School District 64. The facility is broken down into sections: Virginia Elementary School, Virginia Junior High School, and Virginia High School. The high school has recently been removed from the academic watch/warning list. Events The Virginia Bar-B-Que is an annual barbecue held during the first weekend of June. It features live music, carnival rides, flea market, parades and barbecued food. See also * Jim Edgar Panther Creek State Fish and Wildlife Area — nearby state conservation area References External links * City of Virginia website — official site * Virginia, Illinois, Economic Development in Cass County — community calendar and directory site * Virginia Bar-B-Que Category:Cities in Cass County, Illinois Category:Cities in Illinois Category:County seats in Illinois